The present invention relates generally to gas generating systems and, more particularly, to gas generating systems for use in applications such as inflatable occupant protection systems in motor vehicles.
Gas generating systems for automotive applications typically employ an igniter or initiator for ignition of an associated gas generant composition positioned within the gas generating system. The initiator is secured to another element of the gas generating system, for example, a bore seal positioned to seal an end of the gas generating system housing. The initiator is conventionally secured to the bore seal using any one of a variety of methods, such as welding, adhesive application, crimping, or by integrally molding the initiator into the bore seal. However, these methods for securing the initiator to the bore seal increase the manufacturing cost and complexity of the gas generating system.